


Sweet Treat

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Halloween, I think this counts as public anyway, Inspired by Niles's Halloween alt, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kiran is done with Niles's shit, M/M, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Or Fall Festival same thing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Zero | Niles being Zero | Niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: At the Fall Festival, Niles pulls Kiran aside for some raunchy action.Written for Kinktober 2018. Prompt: Public.





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 prompt "public!"

“This is all _your_ goddamn fault, Niles,” Kiran hissed, thrusting sharply into the warm cavern of Niles’s mouth.

Niles merely hummed around Kiran’s cock, _somehow_ managing to be a smug asshole even with his mouth full. Infuriated, Kiran threaded his fingers through the kneeling man’s white curls, forcing him to remain still.

“I mean, _seriously!_ ” Kiran anxiously glanced behind his shoulder before turning back to the task at hand. He pulled his cock halfway out of Niles’s mouth, who merely batted his one good eye in a show of faux innocence. “We’re at a _public festival,_ Niles! I don’t care _how_ horny you are, you don’t just drag me behind a bunch of trees just to suck me off!”

Rolling his eye, Niles made a muffled huffing noise in an imitation of a sigh.

“Don’t give me that attitude, bastard!” Kiran knew it was ridiculous to argue with a man who was in the process of giving him a blowjob, but fuck it. It _was_ Niles, after all. “I hope you have a _lot_ of practice with your gag reflex, ‘cause I’m not gonna go easy on you.”

Without any further delay, Kiran went back to driving his cock into Niles’s mouth. He wasn’t too concerned about being too harsh; they’d done something similar to this before (though not in public, thank you very much, _Niles_ ) and by now Niles knew he could just push Kiran off him if he didn’t truly like it, so he allowed himself to be as rough as he wanted, shoving his cock all the way to the base and fucking Niles’s throat.

Niles seriously hadn’t been kidding about his lack of a gag reflex—there was absolutely no resistance as Kiran fucked his face, even as Kiran’s balls slapped against his chin. Drool and spit dribbled past Niles’s lips as he hollowed out his cheeks, the wet suction producing obscene sloppy noises. Groaning, Niles started to palm himself through his pants, obviously pleased with being treated like a fuck toy.

“ _Shit_ , you feel so fucking good,” Kiran grunted. Niles made a noise of acknowledgment as he lifted his eye, the blue iris gleaming with amusement. “Fuck… that'll shut that filthy mouth of yours…”

Belatedly, Kiran realized that Niles was probably going to tease him about his predictable dirty talk later, but he couldn’t bring himself to care once Niles decided that it was the perfect moment to be a fucking _cocktease_ and _hummed_ around Kiran’s dick. Tightening his grip on Niles’s head and knocking that ridiculous devil headband askew, Kiran yanked Niles down to the base of his cock and came _hard,_ his cum shooting down Niles’s throat.

Niles, of course, swallowed his semen eagerly, his nose buried in Kiran’s pubic hair as he shot Kiran a wink. Drained dry, Kiran grunted and released Niles, who gracefully pulled off his dick with an exaggerated _pop._

Trying to catch his breath, Kiran leaned back against the tree trunk hiding him, the sounds of the festival thankfully drowning out his pants. Niles licked his lips and swiped his fingers around his mouth, cleaning up the spit strands and drool.

“I must say, Kiran, that was _quite_ an unusual treat,” Niles purred, giving Kiran a wicked smile.

… Fuck. It was the _exact_ same expression he wore before sucking Kiran’s cock.

Kiran was _screwed._

 


End file.
